


Grappler Michiko & Hatchin

by Zorofangirl24



Category: Michiko e Hatchin | Michiko to Hatchin, グラップラー刃牙 | Baki the Grappler
Genre: AU, Adventure & Romance, Baki and Hatchin become siblings, Crossover, Crossover Headcanons, Crossover Pairings, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, I Ship It, I ship YujiMichi because they have some similar personality aspects but are soft underneath, Multi, Other, Platonic Romance, Short Stories, Some nsfw headcanons mainly between yujiro and Michiko, The duo Adopt Baki into thier family, characters may be ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorofangirl24/pseuds/Zorofangirl24
Summary: This Crossover will consist headcanons and short stories between Michiko & Hatchin and Baki the Grappler.I mainly thought about what would happen if Michiko and Hatchin, finally reuniting after seven years apart decide to travel the world instead of staying in Diamandra-one of the places they plan to travel to ends up being Japan. There, they'll end up having strange encounters, forming new friendships, and runnin with old foes





	1. Grappler M&H Headcanons 1

After reuniting again the women decide to hit the road to explore new places and countries, both love the sense of adventure and whatever their journey brings. One of the places they decided to go ends up being Japan.  
The women take residence in an apartment complex but wonder how they're gonna make money to pay the rent. Hatchin easily manages to get a job at a small family restaurant that pays decently. Michiko would stay home and watch her grand kid, but would end up feeling a little bad since she can't help Hatchin because of her criminal background.  
Later, Michiko finds out a way she can make money, by hearing gossip from the locals of an underground arena that pays fighters with commissions from ticket sales; curious and a little thrilled at the prospect she plans that very night on how she can get in.  
After waiting for Hatchin to fall asleep, Michiko sneaks out and within hours she manages to locate the arena and sneak her way. Only to run into some of the guards but makes short work of them with her quick thinking and natural combat skills. Unbeknownst to her she had been watched by Tokugawa who was impressed with her skills.  
He confronts her with the offer to work him stating her employment would bring in people curious to see a female despite the rules not allowing them to enter women,he makes an exemption for her since she's shown herself to be cable, Michiko accepts with gratitude,knowing that she'll be able to support her family.  
A week passes and Michiko becomes a favorite among the audience mainly with the females who admire her strength and passion.She had a rough start at first , going against professional fighters who were her twice her size and muscle but Michiko was determined to not give up. She surprised everyone with how much punishment she was able to take and dish back to her opponents using agility and natural strength.  
She would then meet a Brazilian martial artist who teaches her Capoeira and some basic Brazilian Jiu Jujitsu moves and mixes them to create her own freestyle  
Hatchin gradually becomes suspicious of Michiko's late night activities from the bruises,scratches,and broken bones and decides to get to the bottom of it. She tries to question her mother figure any chance she gets about what Michiko has been getting into that would leave her in this state, to which the older woman would just reply that she's trying new stunts on her bike.After discretely tailing the other, Hatchin finds her way inside and sees her loved one is participating in a fighting arena. She is very upset that Michiko had lied and hid it but slowly if not begrudgingly come to accept it as she trusts that the older can handle herself . She just wants her to be safe but that doesn't mean she won't give the hard headed woman and earful when she gets home.  
Michiko gains respect among a few of the male fighters mainly those being Baki ,Hanayama, Doppo,katsumi,Retsu,and Oliva. Granted she did not win any matches against them but she left a big impression on them with her spirit,tenacity, and personality. 

On a date at a simple restaurant Baki and Kozue meet Hatchin who works as an assistant cook and the three instantly become friends after talking.  
Kozue and Hatchin bond and sympathize with one another on being the voice of reason to their stubborn headed loved ones who are magnetic s for trouble. These two would end up setting up many hangouts in the future.  
Baki is surprised to learn that Hana is Michiko's kid with the two being such polar opposites. They talk about what it was like growing up with terrible dads. Baki comes to respect Hatchin's inner strength to move on with her life despite what a flighty disappointment her father was and her ex boyfriend being the same. Hatchin in turn feels the same with Baki's perseverance and his goal to defeat his father for what happened to his mother.  
While the teens bond Michiko has a run in with a certain someone in a bar after being invited out for a drink by Olivia. Yujiro Hanma makes an entrance and Oliva introduces him to Michiko, who despite learning about his title and strength from the other fighters isn't impressed and just treats him the same as everyone else which is blunt and abrasive.  
Yujiro thinks the woman is either foolish or confident for her disrespect but becomes very curious about her. Oliva tells him about how Michiko isn't like other women,and that she's completely fearless with whoever confronts her;this statement captures his complete interest.  
The two then somehow end up getting into a drinking contest an hour later with Olivia rooting for either on the sidelines. Yujiro would be subtlety impressed with how Michiko is managing to keep up despite the fact that he remains unaffected from the alcohol. Michiko eventually passed out after 20 glasses of 30 year aged Scotch and Olivia makes to take her home but is stopped by Yujiro who Michiko unknowingly earned his slight respect with her determination. Olivia is surprised but doesn't press with questions and lets him take the blackout drunk woman home.  
Yujiro in a rare moment of compassion takes her home and meets with Hatchin who is taken aback that Baki's father is at her door with a knocked out Michiko in his arms.  
She states that if he did something to Michiko she doesn't give a damn if he's the strongest in the world she's gonna kick his ass. Instead, he chuckles and states that he can see that same fire in her eyes that Michiko has and leaves, giving Hana his contact info to give to Michiko so that they can meet again for drinks sometimes.


	2. Yujiro and Michiko Headcanon meme

Who cooks?

Michiko is the best cook out of the both of them. Yujiro can't even make a simple cup of coffee he just has people cook his meals

Who's the messiest? The cleanest?

Yujiro would be the tidy oneMichiko is the messy one that leaves her designer clothes and shoes everywhere

Is the relationship open or closed? Do they share?

Its closed Michiko would be possessive of whoever she's in a relationship with. Yujiro wouldn't care that much but may not take it well if someone tries to take what is his

How often do they have sex, if at all?

They have sex very often because Yujiro believes it makes him stronger

Top/bottom ,Switching allowed? Established roles

Yujiro is a complete Dominate. Being that he is the strongest creature in the world, he never submits to anyone or anything Michiko will fight with him to be on the top though Yujiro will only let her do it on special occasions

Favorite places to be touched?

Michiko likes having figures run through her hair Yujiro will like to have his jaw stroked

How are their afterglows?

• Both enjoying a cigarette and falling asleep afterwards mainly Michiko being the first one to pass out

Date nights- both at home and out?

Yujiro will take her to high class restaurants so she can experience the finer things in life.Michiko enjoys going to small homey restaurants. Afterwards the dates end with long walks touring the city.At home they would enjoy a couple glasses of some exotic alcohol Yujiro owns and maybe listen to soft jazz

Do they have nicknames/pet names for each other?

Michiko likes to teasingly call him "Yuji" and Yujiro will occasionally call her "scoundrel" 

Who can stand the silence? Least talkative and most talkative?

Yujiro would be fine with the silence since he can be stoic at times not really adding his input unless its important. While Michiko can stay quiet for a couple of minutes before she starts talking

How often would they fight? Who is the one that starts it?

They would argue very often and Michiko would be the main one to start them. When Yujiro does argue, it will mainly be with a valid reason.

The make ups after fights?

Like the calm after a storm they wind down to cool they're heads have a smoke together on the couch and just talk amongst themselves indirect apologies are exchanged

What do they like the most about the other?

• Yujiro finds himself drawn to Michiko's fiery spirit,determination, and how open she is with her thoughts and opinions• Michiko will only admit to Hatchin (and anyone else close to her)that she likes the compassion shows when he thinks people aren't paying attention and his deep wisdom

What did they think of each other at first?

• Yujiro thinks that Michiko is impulsive and hot blooded and Michiko thought he was some cruel arrogant piece of shit.

First meeting

• Initially their first meeting wasn't a good one with the both of the getting into a altercation but thankfully Strydum was there to keep the peace

**Author's Note:**

> Characters may be OOC but I will do my best to make sure they stay as close as possible to their real characters. Since I'm using time skip Michiko and Hatchin, they may be slightly different but will still be the same. I also don't know if I will turn this into a regular fanfic but I'll see.


End file.
